


【ELU】画室（二）

by Yanrihansizhong



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanrihansizhong/pseuds/Yanrihansizhong





	【ELU】画室（二）

(二) 月亮  
大学美术教授Eliott x 没钱做luo体模特Lucas

 

找到了。Lucas稍微来了点精神，他挺直了腰，鼠标点开这个已经被顶出HOT标识的帖子。

这是最近学校内一度流传的饭后谈资——关于美术系的，只比自己大了五岁的，天才绘画大师Eliott Demaury教授寻找为他私人画室进行工作的勤工俭学帖子。  
教授先生标明的工资足以让一些资金富裕的学生都感到心动，再加上Lucas听说这位教授先生已经连任三届最有魅力的教授宝座（他就来了三年），于是许许多多的学生都去教授先生那里进行了询问，但至今，这个帖子还挂在所有勤工俭学帖子的最上方。  
流言都有说，教授为人尖酸刻薄，教授画室有见不得人的东西，不是简简单单的工作……但Lucas现在已经是没有别的选择了，他曾经进行的工作薪水根本不够他日常开销以及…照顾曾经的lallemant夫人的。

怀着忐忑向教授先生放在帖子里的脸书账号发送了申请后，少年躺倒在枕头上，他想，现在是上午十点多钟，如果顺利的话今天结束之前就能收到……

——叮，Lucas坐起身挠了挠头，Demaury教授比他想的要同意的更快些。

少年双手放在键盘上，准备斟酌措辞，帖子里面的大家都是很惨的卡在了这里，连教授先生的面都没有见到……

——叮，Eliott Demaury：嗨，你是1x级的Lucas对吧，是来我这里应聘的吗？如果没问题今天下午就可以来我这里看看啦，我们可以面议下条件待遇什么的\\(^o^)/~  
——叮，Eliott Demaury：当然，如果你今天下午有事不能来，你随便挑个时间吧，我应该都有空的。  
——叮，Eliott Demaury：Lucas你知道美术系怎么走吗？  
——叮，Eliott Demaury：就在你们医学院隔了普蓝湖，被一群长得像坏家伙的梧桐树包围的学院楼。  
——叮，Eliott Demaury：我的画室在二楼最里面的。  
——叮，Eliott Demaury：抱歉Lucas我不得不回去接着给学生讲色彩原理了，有同学对于我刚刚讲到一半表达了不满。  
——叮，Eliott Demaury：我真的，很期待你的到来，Lucas。

Lucas傻乎乎的看了会脸书网页，然后把自己傻乎乎只反应出来的一个“嗨”字删除掉了。

Lucas lallment敲响了Eliott Demaury的私人画室的门。

在得到请进的邀请下，他推开了门。  
教授的画室其实跟其他人的画室都是一样的，瓷砖地板上到处都有的五颜六色的颜料盘，堆积在墙角的颜料桶，几张随意摆放的桌子上面则是放了塑料袋，手工工具等。  
Lucas继续向右手方向看，他看到坐在画架前的Eliott教授，教授先生即使坐着个头还是使他轻轻松松地越过画架与Lucas满脸笑容地对视。

Eliott Demaury教授真的是一个很英俊的男人。Lucas看着他那双因为笑容而眯起来的，像是狐狸般的眼睛，这么想到，他真的很有魅力。

“所以…Lucas，”天才教授有些局促：“你能成为我的裸体模特吗？”  
他们在商讨工作的时候，Eliott教授提出了这个请求。  
这是他需要进行的以往的三份工作，才能得到的薪水。Lucas想，现在，只需要抛弃所谓的羞耻，全当为了艺术献身了。  
他没办法拒绝的。

 

但不得不说，当教授先生有些锐利又热烈的眼神注视着他，一丝不挂躺在这个黑色毛毯上的自己时，不怎么专业的裸体模特Lucas少年被刺激地咬住了下嘴唇，盯着画室的天花板发呆。

绘画的时间实在是太过于漫长了，怎么会比解剖还要繁琐呢。他想。  
Eliott教授先生虽然对他很是温柔，甚至温柔关心到让Lucas感到手足无措，但在这作画的漫长时间内，他没有出言一句。  
Eliott教授真的很热爱作画。  
Lucas想起来，在他来之前在校园网上搜到的，一张偷拍的，正在画室作画的Eliott教授的侧面照。照片上的教授是那样近似于虔诚地又痴迷地看着画布，骨节分明的右手捏拿着画笔杆，将颜料打在布上，而那时灿烂的阳光也正好打在了这位年轻教授的身上，使他的面部轮廓边缘趋于光线的柔和中，空气中的微粒也披着金粉，衬着Eliott教授如精心雕琢般的面孔，完美的不似凡间之物。

那样遥远不可及的Eliott先生，现在是在看他的哪一个部位呢？

但是……  
会是足部吗？  
少年白莹圆润的脚趾蜷缩了下，微微弓起足，下意识地蹭着柔软的黑色毛毯。  
会是双腿吗？还是到了阴茎？他在勾画他隐私部位的毛发吗？亦或者在描绘他的乳尖？

“Lucas!”  
Eliott突然急促地呼唤了他一声，Lucas抛弃了脑海中的所有想法，侧起上半身看向教授先生。  
“Eliott教授，怎么了？”  
“到我这边来。”  
“哦，”Lucas抓过旁边的上衣，起身想先走过去询问，“我这就……”

“嗨,Lucas，等下。”  
制止了只穿了一件上衣想直接走来他身边的少年，Eliott起身。  
“你不要光着脚走在地板上。”他说。  
从画架到地毯的距离并没有太远，还没等Lucas在听到这句话的话尾时，教授先生就已经快速来到了他的身边。  
下午的阳光将Eliott的身影笼罩在Lucas身上，棕发少年感受到两个人之间的距离在逐渐缩短，但这时Lucas只是呆滞在那里，任由Eliott教授的手臂从自己的双臂下穿过，将自己抱起，而自己也只是下意识地，用腿弯夹在了教授的腿弯处。

他听到教授说“瓷砖地板实在是太凉了。”  
还有，“Luc，腿再向上放些，夹住我的腰。” 

再往后的记忆，Lucas就记太不清楚了。  
他记不清为什么自己在听完Eliott教授说完话后，就亲上去了对方的唇，毫无章法地——在教授很快地将他的舌放进来后，Lucas甚至尝到了一点腥甜味，他下意识地，舔舐着教授先生被他磕破的地方。  
也是在他舔上那个伤口的一瞬间，一切就开始变得不可收拾了。

Lucas和Eliott紧紧地相拥躺在黑色毛毯上，忘记了所有的一切，只是不断探索着对方的身体。  
在感受到Eliott用舌尖辗转两个乳尖时，Lucas忍不住地发出了呻吟，从作画时就一直瘙痒的地方终于得到了有效的对待，他急不可耐地挺着上半身，将乳尖送进那一双令他眩晕的唇中，供Eliott教授轻微拉扯和舔吸拨弄，给予他痛与乐的双重洗礼。  
Lucas也同样含住了教授先生能拿起画笔，画作出无数奇迹的手指。他用他在照片中看到的，Eliott看着画作时虔诚地神情——在模仿口交地含着教授手指时——用已经被情欲烧的湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，与Eliott教授普蓝色眼眸对视。

在听到Eliott除掉了绅士的伪装，暴躁脱口地说出：“妈的，Lucas，你不要后悔。”时，少年恶作剧得逞后般的撒娇倚在了教授温热的肩膀上，轻咬住男人的喉结。

Eliott真的对他很是纵容。  
在真正突破两人关系的关键时刻，他停下来动作，只是捧着Lucas的脸与他认真的对视，Eliott问他：“我能进来吗？”  
又在Lucas因为初次体验到的不适和胀满的恐慌而呜咽的时候，Eliott将他全部环抱在怀里，一遍遍的亲吻着他的耳垂，等待他平复心情接受他的存在，才开始在足以让人失控的湿热的肉穴缓慢抽送。  
甚至，在少年因为被肉棒磨蹭到前列腺而高昂的动情时，也被时刻注意他反应的Eliott误认为是疼痛而满含疼惜地吻上了Lucas的眼睛。  
Lucas忍不住轻轻笑了一声，他恶劣地凑到教授先生的耳旁，软软地说：“Please，fuck me,professor。”

在这之后，他们在Eliott教授的画室拥有了许多次疯狂又不顾一切的做爱。  
窗边，桌子上…在这间画室的每一个角落都留下过两个人欢爱过的记忆。

一次，在Eliott还在作画的时候，Lucas就赤裸地跪坐在还穿戴整齐的教授先生的双腿间与画架的窄小空间内，拉下青年画家的裤子拉链，为他口交。Lucas甚至还新奇地想尝试下深喉，虽然还没有实践，就被察觉到他意图、不舍得Lucas为他深喉的Eliott教授拉起来，坐在教授先生的大腿上，交换了一个令人面红耳赤的热吻。  
那一次Eliott画的就是Lucas口交抬头看他时的样子，阴茎被双手握住，少年粉嫩的舌尖堵在了前端。但是这幅被Lucas这个医学生嘲笑为色情作品的画作，最能引起人欲望的，是少年那双湛蓝色眼睛，里面水光潋滟却又因情欲蒙上了一层浅薄的水雾。  
懵懂试探着，满含着期待。  
让人没有办法拒绝他小声哀求说出的please。

Lucas记得当时Eliott画出来这幅作品时，对Lucas说，这幅画特别令他满意。  
Eliott教授还因此笑了起来，眼睛弯的非常好看，那些从细缝中洒落出来的点点碎芒，就像是墨蓝宇宙星海中的璀璨，他瞳孔中印着的水亮色的Lucas，皎洁的就如同月亮。

Lucas也笑了。  
他望着小心翼翼抚摸着画作中Lucas脸庞的Eliott，他想问年轻的教授，你喜爱你笔下的那个少年。  
那我呢，你对于我这个模特本人，又会不会喜欢呢？

但他还没有做好失去目前所拥有着的一切的准备，所以直到他在画室看见Eliott拥抱着别人，笑得一脸幸福，他也没有问出来这个问题。

 

tbc


End file.
